


Erasure Heart

by Nightlessd



Series: BNHA Drabbles [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dadzawa, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlessd/pseuds/Nightlessd
Summary: A silly little what-if.What if someone who could help Elsa appeared before everything went wrong.Or"Let itno."
Series: BNHA Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Erasure Heart

“She just so closed off lately, dear. I really think it would be for the best.” 

“What do I tell my advisors, Iduna? What if it gets out? You know Weselton has been getting  _ ideas  _ after that whole mess with the Southern Isles.” 

“I don’t know, Agnarr, but you have to see it. Both of our children are suffering. Elsa is so afraid of hurting someone that she will barely leave her rooms! And it’s not fair to keep Anna all cooped up like this. All for your  _ secrecy. _ ” 

“I… don’t know, Iduna. Lets just keep thinking about it, shall we? What about that other idea you had? The one with the river to the north of the Dark Sea?” 

Anna is too little to understand all the implications, and truly, the overheard conversation is mostly forgotten until after her parents have gone. Until after they’re  _ gone _ , a message arriving that they never appeared at the wedding they were supposed to be attending.

And hard on the heels of that messenger, something else arrives. 

Some  _ one  _ else. 

He bears all of the appropriate documentation, and Prime Minister Sten shows him into the castle dubiously. 

The halls are clean and well maintained, and yet bear little signs of wear, stale with disuse. 

The Prime Minister seems to notice the way the man observes all this and he offers a wan smile. 

“The crown closed the castle up many years ago, and the Princesses have not seen fit to reopen the doors yet. I’m sure after a period of mourning…” He trails off, and a moment later there’s a shriek down a left hand corridor. 

Before the acting head of the country can even blink, his guest is darting forward, hands coming up to tangle in his odd scarf. Being rather… well fed, the minister has no chance of keeping up with his fit, if small companion, and he puffs around the corner to find the younger Princess pointing up into the man’s face.    
  
“-no right to scare me like that, and even if you’re supposed to be here, you shouldn’t be running-” Which is  _ quite  _ the height of hypocrisy and Sten can’t help the snort of laughter that he quickly turns into a cough. 

“Ah,  _ ehem _ , Princess Anna, my apologies. If I might introduce you…?” 

The princess huffs and crosses her arms, but Sten can only imagine- she was likely riding her bike or swinging from the rafters or some sort of unseemly behavior when their guest reacted so defensively to her shriek of laughter. Then, being how rarely she has seen new faces, she was likely frightened at first, and then angered at the flush of fear. 

Very likely. 

Still, she  _ is  _ a princess of the blood, and more than that, as curious as a kitten in a kitchen. 

“Princess Anna of Arendelle, may I present to you Mister Shouta Aizawa of Musutafu. He’s a tutor that your mother arranged to come shortly before they left on their journey.” 

The dark haired man bows, and it’s perfectly appropriately low, and at a precise ninety degree angle. 

“A tutor?” Anna wonders outloud, one hand coming up to her chin as she thinks. “But we have Maestros Giovanni and Luca. Elsa’s finished with all but the governance lessons you’re leading her in, Minister Sten, and I know I’ve been doing ratherly poorly in mathematics lately, but mother couldn’t have known about that before she left…” 

Rather than asking the man what he teaches, she attempts to deduce what kind of tutor he might be and Sten finds he is quite curious as well. 

None of the man’s papers referenced what he was being recruited to teach the princesses, only that he was here at Queen Iduna’s behest, with the proper seals on his travel documentation. With a personal letter of introduction and multiple forms of identifications. 

The prime minister was a bit uncomfortable with leaving the princesses with this man, but he also knows that they were both plenty spirited and capable of calling for the guard should they need assistance. 

Well. 

Anna was, and the man would have to assault Princess Elsa either in her chambers or on the way to or from the few things she left her rooms for. (And he can’t quite imagine a man approaching Elsa like that, she exudes this chill…)

“Right, well. Now that introductions are done, I suppose I’ll be off!” Sten chuckles cheerfully and brushes off his coat. “Good day princess, Mister Aizawa!”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Elsa?”  _ Tap, tap-ta-tap. Tap.  _ “There’s someone here for you to meet!” 

Silence. 

“Okay, um. Maybe tomorrow, huh?” 

Shouta eyes narrow as the feisty teen who had been perfectly comfortable scolding him for startling her a few minutes ago seems to deflate. 

She just lost her parents, her sister seems to be a shut in, and while the Prime Minister had vetted his paperwork fairly carefully, he’d also left her highness alone with a complete stranger. 

Clearly, this place is in just as dire of straits as the letter from the queen to Nezu had stated. 

And if the information Nezu had deduced from the letter was true, this girl was the one with a quirk that needed to be trained. 


End file.
